The popularity of various wireless networking technologies for handheld platforms has created a need to integrate multiple networking technologies on a single integrated circuit. Of these networking technologies, the two most widely used are wireless local-area networking (WLAN) and Bluetooth. Both of these technologies use the same un-licensed 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) band. This situation poses a difficult problem for designing integrated circuits and external logic components that allow both of these technologies to simultaneously coexist.
One solution is temporal coexistence (also referred to as time-multiplex coexistence). A conventional temporal coexistence implementation 100 is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a WLAN transceiver 102 and a Bluetooth transceiver 104 share an antenna 106 using a switch 108 that is controlled by a switch controller 110. Because Bluetooth operates according to a known schedule, switch controller 110 can schedule WLAN transmissions around the Bluetooth transmissions. However, because the Bluetooth schedule is not known to WLAN link partners such as access points and the like, there are frequent collisions on the receive side. These collisions can reduce WLAN performance to one-half of baseline. In addition, it is necessary to include additional protection in switch controller 110 to prevent rate spirals. This additional protection involves additional complexity and cost.